High School Drama
by Raserei Hojo
Summary: Ansem, sixteen years old, was thrust into high school. He agreed to go only because he thought he’d meet sexy girls… But he soon finds out the real reason he stays is to get to know The Senior.
1. The First Day

**Title:** High School Drama  
**Chapter:** The First Day  
**Author:** Raserei Hojo  
**Summary:** Ansem, sixteen years old, was thrust into high school. He agreed to go only because he thought he'd meet sexy girls… But he soon finds out the real reason he stays is to get to know The Senior.  
**Rating: **T  
**Feedback:** Very much so desired!  
**Story Warnings:** Male/Male, shounen-ai  
**Pairings:** Sephiroth/Ansem  
**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable characters of Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts belong to Squaresoft. Any that are NOT recognizable belong to me. However, feel free to use them in any story you wish.

**-------------------------------**

The halls were noisy as usual—not that it mattered. The building was there, that's what concerned people. And it was ominous looking too, made of old worn, gray stone and surrounded by thick pine trees. It was this thing called high school, the thing that imprisons teenagers anywhere from seven to nine hours. Unfortunately, its latest victim was Ansem.

He had been home schooled his entire life, and now he was suddenly being thrust into the world of teenagers cramped in a small building. There simply had to be over a thousand students there, and he had never been in a room with more than twenty people!

"Okay, take a deep breath." His fingers drummed lightly on the straps of his book bag. An atrocious thing, really. He could feel the oncoming back pain that carrying books on his back would bring. What was he, a mule? "Great, now people are staring."

Running his hands over his stomach to flatten the white, button-down school shirt, Ansem took a breath and marched into the school a bit awkwardly.

It was creepy… Very creepy. Especially how most of the boys had black hair and pale skin and they all wore the standard black pants and white button-down shirt. They looked like clones, each of them a member of a secret army of some kind… A secret army that was so secret that there probably was one, but Ansem just didn't know where it was.

Peering around, Ansem noticed quite a few students were carrying something that looked like a slim briefcase. That would be more conventional and probably a lot more helpful. Unfortunately class started in five minutes. Also, much to his inconvenience, he had no idea where his first class was.

He roamed around for a minute, trying to get an idea of where the classrooms were, but to no avail. Everything was hopelessly jumbled around. And, the last time Ansem checked, 113 did not come after 387. And it was on the same floor!

"I hate this school," he murmured. Continuing his journey down the hall, holding his schedule an inch away from his nose, amazingly steering clear of the other students. Ignoring the fact that he stood out like a sore thumb, he did manage to get a glance of the girls.

Very nice girls indeed with the little black skirts and the extremely tight, white shirts that pressed their breasts up. Sort of like they wanted to burst free from the shirt. He sighed softly; he'd have time for women later. Actually, that was the main reason he had agreed to go to a high school.

No more than twenty seconds later, the bell rang. He looked up, and everyone was gone. "…Shit." Taking another look around, he noticed there was one person left in the hall, a boy casually leaning up against the wall and looking at a small black book.

"Hey…"

The boy didn't look up, but his green eyes continued to slowly move back and forth, scanning each page briefly, then turning… He wasn't wearing the uniform either. His pants were black, but they were tight and made of leather. His shirt was the style as everyone else's, but it was black as well.

_Probably a senior. Well, he's just a year ahead of me, he's just a bit, erm… intimidating. _Ansem sighed softly and moved a bit closer. Strangely, the senior seemed to smell of…roses. "Excuse me…"

The senior looked up, silver hair spilling gracefully down his shoulders and overly large bangs framing his face. He stared at Ansem silently, his face still and emotionless. After a moment, he finally spoke. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help me find my class…" Ansem tried to make his face seem polite, but inside he felt as though this guy was full of himself.

"What year are you?"

"A junior, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Slim, pale fingers quickly closed the black book, and he slid it into his back pocket. "It has everything to do with you and your question. If you are a junior, you should be able to find your classes on your own."

"Hey, I just transferred here. In case you haven't noticed, this is the first time we've met, and you've been here for what, three years? You should know who's here by now."

The senior bent down and picked his briefcase up. He then proceeded to smack Ansem over the head with it. "Shut up."

"Just who are you anyway?"

"I am Sephiroth, and you are late for class." With that final statement, he turned and walked into the classroom a bit down the hall.

"Hey…!" Growling and hanging his head moodily, he crumpled his schedule in his hands. "I'm still lost. Big help _you _were."

Mumbling about Sephiroth The Senior's rudeness, and swearing to be vindictive and to get revenge, Ansem strode off to find his first class, trying his best to act as though nothing went wrong. Almost as if he was early for school. Too bad the clocks that hung in the halls reminded him otherwise. It was 7:15AM before he finally found the classroom. With a muttered apology, he took his seat in the back of the class and wondered if the girls were worth it.

---

**Author's Note:** _This is my first Kingdom Hearts story... And yes, it's a strange pairing. Please review and tell me what you thought!_


	2. An Orange Briefcase

**Title:** High School Drama  
**Chapter:** An Orange Briefcase  
**Author:** Raserei Hojo  
**Summary:** Ansem, sixteen years old, was thrust into high school. He agreed to go only because he thought he'd meet sexy girls… But he soon finds out the real reason he stays is to get to know The Senior.  
**Rating: **T  
**Feedback:** Very much so desired!  
**Story Warnings:** Male/Male, shounen-ai  
**Pairings:** Sephiroth/Ansem  
**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable characters of Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts belong to Squaresoft. Any that are NOT recognizable belong to me. However, feel free to use them in any story you wish.

**-------------------------------**

Bliss! School was over. 3:15 in the afternoon and Ansem now had the evening to himself to do…homework. What was the point of homework? Hell, he was pretty sure it could be done in the four minutes he had between classes. Even if it couldn't be done in four minutes, he could bullshit his way through it. After all, he was skilled in that art when it came to socializing with the richer people.

"First… I'll go to the store and purchase a briefcase. This book bag is killing me." Reaching behind and massaging his back, he grumbled about the excessive amount of homework he had. "It's the first day…and I'm loaded with this useless work! I mean… Math homework? Who's going to do square roots in real life unless they're an engineer or a math teacher? Ugh…!"

"Obviously, you don't understand the nature of your homework."

Ansem clenched his fists together—he remembered the voice. This time, however, it was more like a delightful purr. When he smelled the scent of roses in the air, there was no doubt that it was the senior he had met earlier that day. He turned around, and his jaw nearly dropped.

Sephiroth was there, Ansem _knew _that. But his arms were wrapped around the waists of three cute girls who were giggling and clinging to him like he was their god. "If you don't understand why you have to do it, then you won't do well at all in this school."

_Yes…definitely full of himself. Damn bastard… With _three_ women, too! LUCKY bastard…_

Sephiroth seemed to have noticed the annoyed twitch of Ansem's lip as he smirked and pulled the girls even closer. "Don't you wish you were me?"

"No, not at all." _Not entirely, but I wouldn't mind being you at the moment._

"Oho. Jealous?" He jerked his head up, then gave each of the girls a tight embrace. "Love you Jasmine. Love you Aliyla. Love you Meredith." He gave each of them a pat on their butts, then shooed them away. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"Psh…!" Ansem scoffed and looked aside. "You're just making it take longer for me to get a briefcase."

Sephiroth sat on the marble floor and stretched out his legs. "Really?"

"Yeah, you are."

"Am I physically holding you back? Magically? Am I shoving you against the wall and stealing your lunch money?"

Ansem stared at him silently.

"Therefore, I am in fact not stopping you from doing anything. You're motionless and talking to me of your own free will. But if you really want a briefcase… Get a dark blue one. I think you'd look best in that. Unless… you'd want an orange one to match your eyes?"

"I can pick out a briefcase on my _own_, thank you."

"Excuse me, but why are you still here?"

Resisting the urge to kick him, Ansem growled and stalked out of the school. Sephiroth merely smiled at his departing figure, although his eyes were narrowed.

---

At the mall, Ansem moodily searched for a school-approved briefcase. It had to be a solid color with either black or silver locks. That wasn't any fun at all! What if he wanted a logo of a band on there? No decorations at all? "Seriously. This school sucks! And that damn senior seems to have all the girls wrapped around his little finger…"

"Sir? Do you need any help?"

Blinking and coming out of his daze, Ansem looked at the sales clerk—he seemed to look like he had just come from his high school. Or maybe it was just the standard uniform.

"Ah, yes… I'm looking for a briefcase for Dark-Chain High School."

"Any particular color? Or would you like the standard black?"

Ansem thought for a moment… _If I take the black brief case, I'll be like all of those other look-alikes at school. But if I take the orange… or even any other color… I'll be listening to Sephiroth. _He groaned in frustration. The last thing he wanted to do was submit to someone like him, but…

"Do you have any in orange?" The words simply came out before he could stop them.

"Erm, well… yes, we do…" The sales clerk seemed to think orange was an odd choice, but he went into the back of the store and brought one over to Ansem. "Will this do?"

…_It really does match my eyes—Okay, never say that again, Ansem. _"Yeah, thanks." He paid the forty dollars for it and rushed out of the store. He definitely felt stupid for purchasing such an outrages color of a briefcase, but still… it made him feel better not too blend in more than he had to.

As long as he didn't see Sephiroth until tomorrow, life would be good.

**Author's Note: **_Hooray! I have updated! A special thanks to all of my reviewers. You were so generous. I hope you liked this chapter. I wrote it during my 7 hour wait for a friend who disappeared. Then she took a shower and hasn't come back yet._


	3. Little Transfers

**Title:** High School Drama  
**Chapter:** Little Transfers  
**Author:** Raserei Hojo  
**Summary:** Ansem, sixteen years old, was thrust into high school. He agreed to go only because he thought he'd meet sexy girls… But he soon finds out the real reason he stays is to get to know The Senior.  
**Rating: **T  
**Feedback:** Very much so desired!  
**Story Warnings:** Male/Male, shounen-ai  
**Pairings:** Sephiroth/Ansem  
**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable characters of Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts belong to Squaresoft. Any that are NOT recognizable belong to me. However, feel free to use them in any story you wish.

**-------------------------------**

Day two, and it felt like day five hundred. Either way, Ansem was living through his second day of school. Despite being in a stifling hot building and doing schoolwork, Ansem loved his Literature class. He had signed up for it assuming girls would like that in a guy—what he didn't expect was to be the only male in the class. It definitely worked out for him, though.

Literature was also his favorite because there was only one assignment all year. It was huge though. Most people wouldn't be able to attain a C- on it. After all, it takes a year at _least _to write outlines, devise a plot, create characters that people can bind too, and then mix it all together and create a novel. Apparently, Mrs. Kramer, the teacher, thought it was easy.

_If it's so easy, why doesn't she write one herself? _Tapping his pen absent-mindedly on the desk, he sighed and looked at the empty seat to his left. The girl, Ashley, he believed, was switched to another class. Apparently she didn't like the homework routine. It was a shame, her being one of the prettiest girls in school… and she wasn't in any of his other classes either.

"Excuse me, class." Mrs. Kramer stood. "I'll be outside the classroom for a moment—be good," she added as she exited the room and closed the door behind herself.

The class immediately broke into conversation. Ansem didn't feel like joining in; it was mindless talking anyway. What did he care who won the last state championship for the football team? It had absolutely nothing to do with him. With an annoyed mutter, he turned his attention back to the beginnings of his future novel.

'In the beginning…'

"Geeze… This is gonna take months to finish." He stared at the paper, willing it to write itself. "…Months…." Stare as he might, it did nothing to continue the story along. "…Years." Ansem sighed and buried his face into his arms. _Maybe if I sleep on it, I'll get an idea. Hmm… In the beginning… In the beginning…Roses…?_

The scent of roses had filled the room now, and curious, but dreading the source all the same, Ansem wearily raised his head.

He wasn't surprised, really. Mrs. Kramer walked back into the room, looking flustered, and took her place in front of the classroom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new student."

_Hell no._

"I'm sure he needs no introduction, but… Oh, go on, Dear, introduce yourself."

The senior with that awfully attractive, flowing silver hair and catlike green eyes stepped into the room. He was wearing another black shirt, this one silk, and his black slacks were tighter than they should have been, according to the school dress code.

_No! No! No! No fucking way!_

"Hello…" Sephiroth offered a handsome smile, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back slightly. "I'm happy to be here."

Everyone in the classroom—save Ansem and Mrs. Kramer—gave an overly joyful scream of pleasure. Sephiroth managed to look a bit surprised, but Ansem could tell he was secretly enjoying the attention.

"_Puh_-lease," Ansem muttered, shaking his head. He blinked. "Wait…" He quickly looked around the room, then horrified, returned his gaze to the vacant seat beside himself. "It's the only…empty seat."

"Go on, take a seat, Sephy dear," Mrs. Kramer giggled. "Right there by Ansem, the boy with the orange eyes."

Ansem smacked his forehead.

"Oh… I've seen him around before," Sephiroth said airily, crossing the room and gracefully filling the seat beside Ansem."

The two boys stared at each other for a few moments while the girls in the room fawned over them.

Weighing the two choices in his mind: Put up with Sephiroth and be with the girls, or transfer out and be rid of Sephiroth. He decided to put up with Sephiroth. After all, no one could wreck the experience that much.

"Semmy-kun," Sephiroth said affectionately.

"Don't call me that, please," Ansem responded through gritted teeth. He didn't like the way Sephiroth was keenly smiling at him, as if purposefully trying to annoy him. After a glare, Ansem returned to his work.

Despite all of his efforts, Ansem was unable to write anything else. His thoughts were currently occupied with acts of vengeance; Sephiroth was a senior, he most likely didn't need this class.

By the time the bell had rung, Ansem was both furious and jealous. From what he could see, there was nothing special about Sephiroth at all. Sure, he and Sephiroth both had silver hair, and their eyes were strange colors, but that was no reason to slobber all over someone.

Ansem pulled his bright orange briefcase up and slammed it onto the table, growling as he felt Sephiroth's gaze upon him. "_What _do you want?" Now all of the girls were gone.

"…Nothing. Just watching. I'm glad you took my advice about the briefcase." Sephiroth stood and brushed off a fragment of lint from his shirt. "It suits you."

"Yeah, whatever." Ansem stuffed his papers and notebooks into his briefcase. "It looks atrocious and you know it. You should have seen the shopkeeper when I asked for it. I think it must be the only one like it in the world." He stood with his briefcase in hand, glaring aside as he noticed Sephiroth was still taller than him.

"Anyway, Mr. Sephiroth, my lunch is next, and I'm hungry. So move."

Sephiroth did not move. "I'm not in your way. Go around."

Ansem's grip tightened on his briefcase. "You know, with that attitude, I really don't understand why the girls here like you so much. They're always hanging onto you like you're a god. Like you're the most beautiful thing on the planet."

"So what? Are you jealous?"

Ansem shook his head and walked around Sephiroth. "No. But I think if you maybe wore your actual uniform and made some real friends, you'd be a lot happier."

It didn't really phase Sephiroth; he had friends. And plenty of them! Apparently, Ansem was the one who needed to shape up. "Mrs. Kramer?" He turned to look at the teacher who was busy scribbling away on papers at her desk. "Could you write me a note? I'm afraid I'm going to have to miss my next class…"

"Oh! Sure, dear. How long will you be gone?"

Sephiroth pointed up at the ceiling, where the cafeteria was. "Twenty-one minutes." He watched the teacher fill out a slip, almost in a zombie like fashion. "Thank you," he quietly murmured, taking the slip and heading up to the fourth floor for lunch.

He crept quietly into the cafeteria, although such caution wasn't necessary. The students were too busy stuffing their faces and chatting like maniacs to notice him. He quickly scanned the room, ignoring the dark heads, then made a beeline towards Ansem and his silver hair.

When he was near enough, he crouched down and carefully maneuvered so that he was sitting behind Ansem and the other girls.

"Oh, Ansem," one of the girls squeaked, "you're so sweet!"

"Maybe you can come over this Friday, Christine. My parents are going out of town all week—I'd love for you and your friends to come over." Ansem flinched as he noticed how airy his voice was. "We could have a party."

"A party! That sounds wonderful! What time should we be there?" Christine was giggling like mad now.

"Around six I suppose. They're leaving at four, so…"

"Wait," another girl said, "you can't invite Celette. She's a whore and she'd be hanging onto every guy there."

Sephiroth moved a bit closer, Celette Parks being the first girl he had dated.

"Oh, you're right, Helen. Maybe we shouldn't invite Celes either, she dated him for an entire week."

Sephiroth huffed silently.

"But Celes is really quite sweet, and besides, she's over Sephiroth," Helen chirped.

Ansem rolled his eyes. "You women and your whore list. But really, I don't care who comes. I live in Hollow Bastion palace, remember? It's huge! Just as long as that Sephiroth doesn't come."

Helen and Christine gasped, horrified. "You're not inviting Sephiroth…? Do you know how many people won't come if he's not there?"

Ansem shrugged. "I don't care, I don't like him at all. Besides, he's so superficial. From the looks of it, dating that guy for a week seems to be a real challenge, and he obviously can't be loyal to one girl—I saw him with his arm wrapped around three girls at once! And—…" Ansem could smell the roses again.

"Excuse me," Sephiroth said, standing, "but I do believe you should quit talking before I send you to the infirmary."

Ansem looked back and up at Sephiroth, who for once seemed to be angry. "What? You're angry that I don't like you? Not everyone is going to like you, and as a matter of fact, I do believe quite a few boys are angry at you for stealing their girlfriends."

"I hate you." Sephiroth spat.

"Well, I hate you too. Something we have in common."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak, but not much got out. Instead, he had concocted a better plan, a vindictive plan. And without much more thought, he forced a quick kiss onto Ansem's lips, smirked, and stalked off.

Ansem stared at the spot where Sephiroth had been, staring dumbstruck. Everyone else was staring at him now, most of the girls looking jealous. Helen and Christine were gawking at him too, but they looked at each other and started giggling.

Pounding his fist on the table, his face as red as it could get, Ansem cursed Sephiroth. He would have rather been punched in the face. The man he hated more than anything else in the entire world had kissed him. And he was a _man_!

But he had to admit, that when Sephiroth's lips brushed against his own, even for that brief moment, his heart had leapt for joy.

---

**Author's Note:** _Wow... Just... Wow. So many reviews... It makes me happy that people like this story so much! Thanks again, and please, review this chapter too! Tell me what you thought and would I could do to improve it!_


	4. Hiding

**Title:** High School Drama  
**Chapter:** Hiding  
**Author:** Raserei Hojo  
**Summary:** Ansem, sixteen years old, was thrust into high school. He agreed to go only because he thought he'd meet sexy girls… But he soon finds out the real reason he stays is to get to know The Senior.  
**Rating: **T  
**Feedback:** Very much so desired!  
**Story Warnings:** Male/Male, shounen-ai  
**Pairings:** Sephiroth/Ansem  
**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable characters of Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts belong to Squaresoft. Any that are NOT recognizable belong to me. However, feel free to use them in any story you wish.

**-------------------------------**

"Ansem? Sweetie?" Asiya, knocked on the door. "Do you need Mommy to get you anything?"

Ansem pulled the covers over his head. _I'm a junior in high school and she treats me like I'm five years old… _In all honesty, Ansem couldn't wait until Friday morning. His Father, Ashram, was taking his wife to the hot springs, and then to the largest town in Hollow Bastion, Gaema, to do some hardcore gambling. It would be a miracle if there was anything left in Ansem's college fund.

"I'm fine, Mom!" With a sigh he rolled onto his back. "A little rest and I'll be right back up to par." He threw the covers off the bed, feeling hot and sticky. Summer wasn't about to subside any time soon, making him all the more moody.

"Are you positive? You've missed two days of school! Maybe we should take you to the doctor?"

"I'm fine!" Ansem snapped. He glared at the ceiling, his face burning in embarrassment. Sephiroth The Senior kissed him. He kissed him in the cafeteria, in front of all those guys, and all of his potential girlfriends. Burying his face in his hands, he sighed. "Maybe I'll change schools… Or go back to being home schooled."

He heard his father speak to his mother, and then their conversation steadily grew into an argument. Ansem closed his eyes and listened his parents dispute over what was most likely nothing important, both of them probably drunk. "It's too early for this…" He sat up and with a heavy sigh, got dressed. "If I get to school around 3PM, I can tell people about the party, or maybe if I go tomorrow…."

"What party?" Ashram's voice came through the door.

Ansem smacked his forehead, cursing his inability to keep his mouth shut. _I thought they were arguing!_

"A party at a friend's house, Dad…."

Ashram threw open the door and marched over to his son, glaring down at him. Although Ashram's eyes were blue and his hair was jet black, it was obvious where Ansem got his looks from. "I knew I couldn't trust a teenager to be left alone in an empty palace."

"I said it was at a friend's house!"

Ashram held out his hand. "Give me your phone. I'll call this 'friend' of yours for you and ask him about this party. You better not be lying."

Ansem slowly handed his father his precious, sleekly black cell phone. "I don't know his number. And besides, it's Thursday morning, class is still in session."

"Then I'll have a talk with his parents. Give me the school directory, I'll look it up."

Filled with dread, Ansem wearily went to his dresser and fished out the student directory. Did his father have to think of _everything_? Couldn't a teenager lie to his parents everyone once in a while? After all, where was the fun in not throwing a party when one's parents were out of town? Although, he was inwardly panicking as he handed it over, desperately praying to whatever higher being would listen to him that no one would answer the phone.

"Name?"

"Sephiroth—I… I mean…" Simply perfect. Pure idiocy to say the first thing that came out of his mouth. Now he would have to deal with Sephiroth's parents, whoever the hell they were. They had to be completely insane to bear a child like Sephiroth, though. "Sephiroth Hojo…"

Ashram silently flipped through the directory. He found the number, but didn't dial right away. "His father is Professor Hojo?"

Ansem shrugged. "I guess. I never really went over there… I mean, I was going to check it out for his…party… and all…" A pang of guilt hit him. Certainly this Hojo character would scold Sephiroth for 'throwing a party'. And the Senior didn't seem to be a very reliable character anyway, so there would definitely be a grounding involved. If his parents cared, that was.

Slowly, Ashram dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. "I want the woman off the cell phone, too."

Ansem glared aside. It was _his _cell phone. _His _screensaver.

The phone rang several times before anyone answered. Ashram was on the verge of hanging up before a soft "Hello?" was heard. The voice that came from the cell phone was _way _too familiar, and it sent a shiver of horrible dread up Ansem's spine.

_Sephiroth is skipping school too? _Ansem watched his father apprehensively. _Surely Sephiroth wasn't embarrassed about he did. He has no reason to be at home! What an awful student…_

"Is this Mr. Hojo?" Ashram asked impatiently.

"….He's not here right now. I'd be more than happy to take a message—"

"Then who is this?"

There was a long pause, in which Ansem picked up his blanket and smoothed it gently onto the bed again.

"Sephiroth."

"Aren't you the kid? Why aren't you in school?"

"Just tell me what you want to tell my father."

"My son was talking about a party. Do you know anything about it?"

Sephiroth vaguely remembered Ansem talking about a party the last day he was in school, in the cafeteria. The party he was supposedly not invited to. But why in the world would Ansem's father call his home? There had to be a reason… Most likely Ansem's big mouth had gotten him in trouble. "Yes, there is a party. It wasn't his idea at all, Sir. It was mine. I'm sorry." _Click._

That Junior would definitely be owing Sephiroth a few favors. More than a few, and quickly too, because his own father would kill him if he ever found out.

Ashram sighed and tossed the phone back to Ansem. "Alright, fine, you can go to this party or whatever. But no beer, no wine, no other alcohol. And no drugs either, understood?"

Ansem moodily caught the cell phone. "Yeah, I know. Anyway… Are you gonna go get packed?"

"…Yeah." Ashram patted his son on the head, gave a short wave, and left the room.

Hastily, Ansem hit redial and waited for Sephiroth to answer the phone. When he didn't, Ansem had to restrain himself from throwing the phone against the wall. He waited a few minutes and then tried again. On the seventh ring, Sephiroth finally answered.

"Yes?"

"Sephiroth, why aren't you in school?" Ansem demanded instantly.

"…Ansem?" Sephiroth sounded surprised, but not entirely. He most likely had been expecting another call from Ashram and was just surprised that Ansem had called instead.

"Yes! Why aren't you in school? And why did you…"

"Why did I what…?"

Barely above a whisper, Ansem finished, "…kiss me."

Sephiroth didn't answer. He stared at the bleak wall in front of him, wishing Ansem hadn't called him. Why did he kiss Ansem? It hurt him to know that really…he didn't know. At first it had been for revenge, most clearly, but…he didn't know anything anymore.

"…I don't know, Ansem," he slowly admitted. It hurt more to say it than to simply think it.

Ansem sighed and stared at the floor, not liking the softness in Sephiroth's voice. And Sephiroth didn't seem himself either. "You expect me to believe that? Why did you do it? _Tell _me!"

"Do you want me to apologize for it?"

"Well, no—but…!"

"Well then, I believe there is nothing more to say. Goodbye." _Click._

"Sephiroth! Sephiroth, you bastard, get back on the line!" Ansem angrily set his phone on the nightstand. "Dammit!"

Making up his mind, Ansem put his shoes on and stalked out of his room after grabbing his phone and the student directory.

"I'm going over to a friend's house," he told his parents, and without waiting for their approval, stormed down the street and to the address on the paper.

Ansem was going to figure out why Sephiroth had kissed him, one way or another, and he didn't care what he had to do to find out.

---

**Author's Note: **_Hooray! Another update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. For those of you who played Final Fantasy VII, you know what kind of man Professor Hojo is… So you know what to expect from the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought!_


	5. Kissing In The Bedroom

**Title:** High School Drama  
**Chapter:** Kissing In The Bedroom  
**Author:** Raserei Hojo  
**Summary:** Ansem, sixteen years old, was thrust into high school. He agreed to go only because he thought he'd meet sexy girls… But he soon finds out the real reason he stays is to get to know The Senior.  
**Rating: **T  
**Feedback:** Very much so desired!  
**Story Warnings:** Male/Male, shounen-ai  
**Pairings:** Sephiroth/Ansem  
**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable characters of Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts belong to Squaresoft. Any that are NOT recognizable belong to me. However, feel free to use them in any story you wish.

**-------------------------------**

The feeling of his first day at school washed over Ansem again as he stared at the tiny little brick house. It was in-between two nicer, larger homes, definitely looking out of place. An air of gloominess hung over tiny place, and for a brief moment, Ansem thought of going back to the palace.

_No, _he told himself. _I'm not going to chicken out now. I'm a man! I'm going to go in there and figure out what the hell is wrong with Sephiroth! And why he kissed me! ….But we're both guys. _"This is making my head hurt…"

After a few deep breaths, Ansem mustered up all of his _manly _courage and walked up to the door, and he knocked.

The door flew open, revealing a tall man with greasy black hair pulled back in a pony tail. A pair of thick-lens glasses were halfway down the ridge of his nose making him look deceitful and scheming, while his starch white lab coat made Ansem's eyes water. "Can I help you, young boy?"

"I'm Prince Ansem. I was wondering…"

"Oh my, the prince! Come in, come in!" The professor took Ansem by the arm and forcefully pulled him into the house, closing the door with a faint squeak. Being alone with a man that looked psychotic didn't seem like the best idea, but he would have to bear with the professor if he was going to see Sephiroth.

"Erm… Thank you." Ansem nervously glanced around the living room, which was surprisingly well furnished. There was a coffee table surrounded by three black leather chairs, a dark wood cabinet was in the corner, and the entire room was well-lit by an eloquently made floor lamp. "You've got…a really nice home."

"Why, thank you, Your Highness. Now then, have a seat." He gestured towards the three chairs. "I'm Professor Hojo, if you don't already know."

_THIS is Sephiroth's father? _"Oh, I knew that already…."

Professor Hojo regarded the teen for a few moments, and when Ansem didn't move, forcefully pushed him over to the chairs and made him sit.

"Now then. Would you care for a snack? Cookies, perhaps?"

_If I don't take them, is he going to shove them down my throat, too? He's so forceful! _"I'm afraid I've just eaten dinner…"

"Are you sure?"

"Well… Alright." Ansem really wasn't in the mood for food being stuffed down his throat. And apparently this man had no regard for royalty. "Cookies really do sound…erm…quite wonderful."

Professor Hojo smiled—quite creepily, in Ansem's opinion—and went off into what could be assumed the kitchen to get Ansem the cookies.

_Probably poison… rat poison… Or maybe there's some other drugs in there. Like those "special" brownies they used to make. Or maybe they're just normal cookies and all of this is in my head… No, couldn't be that…_

"Glad to see you're not a dull boy like your father was!" Hojo shoved the tray of cookies onto Ansem's lap. "Here you are, my dear boy."

"Eheheh… Thank you, Mr. Hojo." Ansem hesitantly took a cookie from the tray, and more out of politeness than anything else, took a bite of it. He nearly spit it out, too, but his good manners made him force the cookie down. "Why… Why so much sugar?"

"Oh, don't you like them?"

"They're okay…" Ansem made a mental note to never eat a full course dinner at the house. "So… You knew my father?"

"Oh, heavens yes." Professor Hojo gave another strange smile. "I went to school with him. He always had a kind of…daydream expression on his face. Trust me, I know your father quite well." He took a seat across from Ansem and stared at him with hard black eyes. "Now then. You came here for…?"

Ansem set the tray on the coffee table. "…I was wondering if Sephiroth was home…?"

"…Sephiroth?"

"…Yes? Is he here?" _He couldn't have gotten too far, even if he left his house right after he hung up on me._

"Sephiroth is quite busy right now. Perhaps you could come back another time?"

"It's really urgent."

The professor leaned back and tapped his chin. "You seem to really want to see him… But I'm not sure if he's even conscious anymore. His body needs to toughen up before he can join the army when he graduates!" He shook his head and took off his glasses, wiping them with a cloth from his pocket. "He's in his room, upstairs."

Ansem nodded and stood. "Then may I visit with him? If he's…conscious, that is?"

"But of course! How could I even _think _of rejecting the prince of Hollow Bastion!"

Shrugging, Ansem went to the stairs. It was a tall, wooden spiraling staircase. There were no walls, and the stairs were near the kitchen, so one missed step and wham. Feeling quite coordinated, however, Ansem traversed upstairs.

The second floor was much smaller compared to the ground level floor. There were three rooms, and one was most likely the bathroom. One bedroom was cracked open, so Ansem went there first and peered inside.

It was Professor Hojo's room without a doubt. There were test bottles and beakers and potions resting on all four tables, and a small bed was cramped into the corner of the room. Charts were scattered all over the floor, most of them about some JENOVA thing, or about Mako and the effects of it on the body. "…Crazy old man." Ansem pulled the door shut and went to the other bedroom-looking room.

Knocking softly, Ansem pushed open the door when he received no answer.

It was extremely dark in the room with black velvet curtains blocking the sunlight. The walls were violet, the floor was black-carpeted, and even the blankets and bedcovers on the bed, upon which rested Sephiroth, were black.

"Are you awake?"

"Why are you here?"

Ansem jumped slightly, not expecting Sephiroth to actually be awake. "You hung up on me."

Sephiroth pulled the blankets closer to his body, and glared at Ansem. "I'm not allowed to use the telephone." He closed his eyes, sighing softly. "Shouldn't you be at your party? After all, your friends would be disappointed if you backed down."

Rubbing his arm tentatively, Ansem took a few steps towards the bed. "You can come if you want. And… I'm sorry for using you as a cover for my own party. It just kind of came out."

"Why are you really here?" Sephiroth slowly sat up, looking exhausted from such a small action.

Ansem was surprised that Sephiroth's pajamas weren't black as well. He also wondered if he was even wearing anything, because all he could see was his bare chest. Moving a bit closer, he saw in the dim light that Sephiroth's pale skin looked almost gray now.

"I wanted to know…why you kissed me the other day. In front of all those people."

Sephiroth looked aside, his heart beating faster than it should have been. "I told you, I don't know."

"You have to know! Otherwise you wouldn't have done it!"

Sephiroth looked at Ansem and smiled brightly. A much different smile than his father's, and one that filled him with a warmth that spread through his entire body. "I have a reason, but you'll laugh at me."

"And what reason do you have?"

Still smiling, Sephiroth took Ansem's hands and pulled him even closer. "Because love comes unexpectedly, and it can't be controlled. It's one of the few things that humans can't control."

"You're saying you love me?" Ansem stared deep into intense green eyes that stared back at him. "You shouldn't…throw those words into reality so easily."

"I'm not asking you to love me back."

"Then why are you telling me that you love me?"

"Because I believe in expressing yourself fully. And I've realized, that come late Spring, I'm going to be very sad. Do you know why?"

Ansem slowly shook his head, not taking his eyes off Sephiroth. "How could you possibly be sad? School would be out and you could…"

"Join the army? I'm a senior. I'll be graduating this year, and when I do, I won't get to see you anymore." Sephiroth's smile turned sorrowful for an instant, but no longer than that. "You must think I'm crazy. A month hasn't even passed."

"Well… you're not crazy… If anyone is, that professor downstairs is."

"Don't change the subject on me, you're ruining the moment."

"Moment? What moment?"

Laughing, Sephiroth shook his head, silver hair spilling over his shoulders like liquid. "This moment."

"Are you gonna ki—" _ss…me again…_

Sephiroth had already wrapped his mouth around Ansem's before he could finish speaking. He made the kiss short though and pulled back before Ansem could respond. "Well then!" He brushed his hair back behind his shoulders and smiled. "Is there anything else you were wondering about?"

Ansem took a step back and regarded Sephiroth. "You sure look a lot more energetic than when I first came in here."

"I'm glad I look it, because I would be sleeping if you weren't in here."

"…Do you want me to leave?"

"Mm… How about this. I come over to your house early tomorrow and help you set up for this 'party' that I'm sure your parents haven't figured out yet. Considering they think it's going to be here."

"I live in a palace! And besides, we have school tomorrow…"

"Hah. Everyone at school thought I was amazing last year because I 'skipped' so much school. But I was really sick… So if I skip it again, they'll just think I'm cooler than before. Trust me. Just tell me what time your parents leave and I'll buy the things for the party."

Ansem looked around the extremely dark-colored room. "You're not going to make it gothic, are you?"

"No… What gave you that idea?" Sephiroth looked around his room. "…Oh. Well, no, I won't do that."

"Alright. My parents will be gone by noon, because they're supposed to leave around seven. Think you can sneak in?"

Sephiroth threw the covers off and stood. Ansem noticed that he was in fact wearing black boxers. "Of course I can! Quit worrying. Now, close your eyes."

Ansem was not very trusting of Sephiroth enough to 'close his eyes.' "Why?"

"Just do it!"

"You're not going to do anything nasty to me, are you?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "No. Now _close your eyes_. And turn around too."

"I think I'll just close my eyes." Ansem closed them, tense. The thought of what Sephiroth could be planning to do…

_SMACK._

"OW!" Ansem rubbed his head. "What was that for?"

Sephiroth, now holding his briefcase, hid his face behind it. "I wanted to give you a good memory of me before you leave."

"That wasn't good! That hurt!"

"That may be true," said Sephiroth, tossing his briefcase back into the corner of the room, "but you'll never forget it now, will you?"

Ansem shook his head, smiling. "No, I guess not. Just no more kissing me unexpectedly, alright?"

"You weren't expecting my last kiss?"

"Erm… Well, I was, but I wasn't sure if…"

"Bye, Ansem. Just keep thinking about it while you go back home."

"What?"

Sephiroth turned Ansem around and shoved him outside of the room. "I have to get to sleep so I can execute the plan Sneak-Into-Ansem's-Palace."

"What is up with you? You're acting… goofy now."

"Probably the medication kicking in. Hah. It's nice to actually feel happy, even if it's artificial. Now go on. I don't want you getting in trouble either—just make sure you're in school tomorrow." And with that final order, Sephiroth closed the door.

Ansem stared at the shut door for a while before walking down the spiral staircase with a smile.

"Did you get the information you needed from Sephiroth?"

Startled, Ansem peered over at Professor Hojo, who was sitting in the same chair, reading a newspaper, and nibbling on a cookie.

"Yeah… I did. Thank you, Professor Hojo."

"Would you like another cookie?"

" Oh! No, no! I'm good! Really, you're going to make me as big as a house. I'll be seeing you then… Thanks again, Professor." Ansem quickly walked to the door and bolted out it.

_I am never going over to Sephiroth's house again if his dad is home! Geeze… _Rubbing the back of his neck, Ansem walked back to his home. It had been a while since he had felt so good about going back.

---

I hope people still like this story! Few people reviewed last chapter... So please, if you're still reading, review! Tell me how to improve!


End file.
